Torn Apart
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: Spencer has to calm down a crying Rica. How will the most awkward guy comfort a crying girl? Reid/OC. Two-Shot.
1. Help

**This is before the wedding scene.  
>I needed to finally write this and hope you like :D<strong>**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS  
><strong>**I do own Rica~**

**Thank you so much again! :D  
><strong>**Peace and Love.  
><strong>**!Hattress!**

* * *

><p>She hated lighting, and she hated thunder. Rain she didn't mind, but she knew she needed to be here to matter what the weather was. Her body shook underneath her wet clothes, her lips trembled as she pushed them together in attempt to stop herself from crying. Just when she thought things were finally going to go her way seven little words made it all crash down, and this was the first place her feet took her to.<p>

Veronica/Rica took a deep breath when she raised her hand to the door and gave it a soft knock. The man inside the house jumped slightly by the sound. In his mind he thought the noise was just thunder or lighting, but as the sound grew louder and a tad bit more violent did he realize that it was his door.

Dr. Spencer Reid got up from his couch and walked over to open the door. What he found behind was a small wet looking girl. Her make-up was streaming down her face, and the hoodie she wore over her short strapless blue dress was now ruined. In the year and a half that he had known her she had never looked so drowned and sad.

In an instant she walked into the dry hallway and into his arms getting him all wet. Reid was shocked for a moment, but he wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled off her wet hood before resting his chin on the top of her head. He held her there till she let go, and let out a deep breath with an apology hidden underneath.

"Rica what happened? Are you hurt, what's going on?" Reid tried not to go into a frantic tangent.

She didn't want the questions nor the worry that she knew Reid was going to ask. Her arms wrapped around his waist once more as she smiled hearing his heartbeat. A heartbeat was the most comforting sound to her out of anything in the world. Her whole body tensed and Reid became more nervous that he himself started to twitch.

"Just shut up and give me a minute." She muttered and looked up at him with a small half smile. Rica went back into pressing herself against him, and after that look Reid relaxed slightly to hold her.

He gave her a moment, but when it finally came, the rush of what happened fell on her like a ton of bricks. For the first time in a year and half he actually saw his best friend break down and cry in his arms.

"Rica, what happened?" he asked again, this time seeing if she was ready to answer and kept her body close to his. He tried not to stutter, nor move very much because he knew she could smell fear.

"People don't break up with me, I break up with them." She sobbed into his chest. Her fingers curled around his shirt and gripped tightly.

Reid's brow furrowed as he pulled her away from him only to see her make-up now splattered all over his shirt. She was like a small crying child that didn't get her way,

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Rica took a deep breath and pulled off the giant wet sweatshirt only to throw it on the ground. Spencer flinched slightly by something dirty being left on the floor, but he couldn't let that show on his face. His eyes skimmed her body now that the wet thing was off.

Rica had no shoes, but he presumed she wore high heels, which he knew she hated to wear. The dark blue of the strapless dress contrasted well with her tan skin, and her black hair was pinned on both sides and from what he could tell she actually curled it. Red lipstick was spread across her lips as if she was kissed too much, but he knew it was only from the rain.

"Do you have something I can put on…this feeling like a drowned rat really isn't comfortable." She muttered.

"Yeah, the second drawers on the right of the room, you can find something." Reid leaned against his sofa and couldn't look her in the face. He wasn't used to see her dressed up, let alone crying.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him as he heard her feet tap all the way up the stairs.

Moments later he heard his shower being turned on, and Spencer let out the deep breath that he found himself holding. The Doctor knew that she was going to stay over, so he went upstairs and got the bed ready for her since unlike her home he only had one bedroom. He didn't mind sleeping on the couch, it made him happy to know that he wasn't alone.

Once he heard the water stop he froze in place, and when the door opened a good amount of steam came out. Rica walked into the room not surprised to see Spencer there. The white towel wrapped around her body, her hair wet and hanging on her shoulders. The make-up was now gone giving her a certain natural glow.

Reid's breath caught in his throat, and his face went red. He didn't know how to face the girl in front of him as she was in only a towel. Spencer was use to her beating him up, or giving off this thick-skinned act.

"You're blushing Doctor." Rica's voice cuts him out from his thoughts, as her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"I didn't think you were going to be out so soon is all. I'm just guessing you're not going home so I undid the bed on you—I mean for you." He stumbled, and felt his face turn a brighter shade of red. The Doctor pushed some hair behind his ears and moved around her till he reached the door, "Rica you want some tea and then if you want we can um, talk?" he asked and felt like he swallowed something hard.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." She side smiled.

Reid nodded again and moved his way down the stairs quickly to let her dress in peace. His mind was running a million miles a minute as he prepared the hot water, got out a cup and put the tea bag in with three scoops of sugars. What happened to his friend? He obviously knew that she was on a date, but he never even knew that she was dating. Usually she would tell him just about everything so why not this?

Once the tea was done he poured the water and took a deep breath. For some reason he felt miserable because maybe he wasn't listening to her. Footsteps broke his thought as she wondered into the kitchen. Rica's hair was still wet and her dark waves came down her shoulders. She wore a giant white undershirt along with his dark sweatpants. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going on a date?" he asked, "and you said he broke up with you, so that means that you went on many dates and that means you were in a relationship."

Rica was taken off guard by the tone of voice he used on her. She had been dating someone for over three months now, but that someone was a person who had been in and out of her life for five years. She didn't tell anyone about him. Rica took a deep breath as she felt the familiar sting of tears prickling her eyes. She walked over to Reid and grabbed her tea taking a sip before settling down at the kitchen table.

"His name is Andrew. I met him five years ago when he used to work at my job, and we hit it off very well. We went out for two years and broke up when he left to get a job somewhere else. Ever since then when he comes back he comes back to me. Three months ago he came back and begged me for another chance, and like all the other times I gave in." Rica looked up at Reid who finally sat down in front of her. His face was hard to decipher, but she knew that he was upset that she didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because I didn't know if this was for real this time," she replied. There was another reason but she dared not to say it in front of him.

Spencer shut his mouth by the acid that came from her voice. His eyes glanced over to her hands as they clutched the hot cup of tea. Slowly he moved his hand and placed it on top of hers. Rica relaxed a bit by the touch and gave him an apologetic look.

"Tonight he said that he wanted to take me out to talk, and dumb me thought he was going to propose." She muttered.

That thought hit Reid in the gut. Not only did she not tell him about getting into a relationship, but also she thought she was getting engaged. Reid didn't know how he would feel about it were true. His insides mashed together into a jumble and his heart started to race. He didn't know this feeling well, but from what he could ration in his mind this is was jealously felt like.

"That didn't happen I'm guessing?" he asked. His foot tapped nervously on the ground.

"No, he brought me out, paid for my dinner, and when we left he told me he didn't love me and that he didn't want to be with me anymore. That this was the last time and that these last three months were wonderful but he needed to find someone else, that I was not that someone." Her lips trembled as she spoke, her voice cracked as if the tears were going to come down at any moment, "But even so…I break up with people…" she tried to chuckle.

Rica got up from the chair, and Reid got up too only to grab her into a hug. The tears came down for the second time tonight. Whoever this guy was, Reid felt the bitterness in his heart for him. He prayed he never would come by when Rica was working because he didn't know what he would do if she ever pointed him out.

The Barista grabbed onto him and cried harder than she ever has cried before. She regretted not telling Reid because if she did she knew he would have told her the truth, and she didn't want the truth. She wanted to live in her fantasy world.

"Veronica, I love you." The words tumbled from Reid's mouth like vomit.

Rica stopped her crying, and only used her eyes to look up at Reid's face. His eyes were wide, but focused on her, and she could tell that he was not joking. His heart couldn't have been beating any faster. Not only did he say the 'L' word, but also he called her by her full and real name. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, so she did the next thing that she thought of; she raised herself on her toes and hungrily pressed her lips onto his.

Reid was shocked and felt her body push onto his. They only have ever kissed once and that was over nine months ago when they were on their first date. He grabbed Rica by the shoulders and pulled her off him. Their eyes connected and he could tell she was serious on what she was doing, but so was he when he told her he loved her.

"Rica, you are hurt and clinging onto the first thing you see." Reid rushed his words, but could feel the slight familiar tingle that he felt when they kissed all those months ago. He wanted to be with Rica ever since she grabbed his hands and put it on her chest, and fell even more in love with her when she came to visit him when he got shot in the shoulder.

"Spencer, I am always sure what I want, and yes I am hurt, but at the same time who says that I never wanted you to begin with? I didn't think you would like me more than what we were. I mean we had that first date and after that we just became very comfortable with each other. Yes, I love the way we are and I know how much I care for you and how much you mean to me. I didn't tell you about Andrew because I was afraid to face you and have you know that I was with someone else…" she rambled. It was rare when she did and Reid found it very cute.

He knew it was wrong to play into her desires, her emotion, but he couldn't help what he felt at that moment. Slowly he moved over to her and smirked pushing some wet curls behind her ear. Her eyes met his for a moment and slowly she went back on her toes to kiss him. Reid wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him,

"Are you sure?" Rica broke away from him to take a breath.

"Yes." He muttered.

Their faces became close together once more, and her fingertips reached and pressed against his cheek. Reid was the first to go back into the kiss, and Rica just let him. He closed his eyes as they both moved into the living room. Rica thought she had the upper hand and tried to push his tall stature on the couch, but Reid barely moved.

"You're too small." He chuckled,

"No, you're just too damn tall." Rica responded.

They stood there for a moment, as Rica took his hand and started for the stairs. Reid just followed her, his heart pounding in his ears all the way and into the room. Once Rica closed the door she moved her way to him. The Doctor stood in place as Rica placed her hands on his chest, then moved up to his cheek. Lightly she went on her toes and placed a kiss on his lips just like the first time nine months ago.

"Rica…" he muttered

"For once say my name," she whispered.

It was like that one night all over again, but he knew by saying her name things would become real, that the friendship that he held so dear was turning into something else. The saying of a real name was the deal breaker that this was not a joke she was playing on him.

"Veronica." He murmured.

A huge smile spread across her face for she didn't know how long she was going to wait for him to say her name. Rica nodded and went on her toes once more to grab him into a kiss. She closed her eyes as she felt him start to fumble with the giant shirt she had on. His hands moved over the smooth skin of her stomach and pulled back when he reached the waistband of the pants. In his mind he felt it a bit weird trying to take off clothes that were his. He was thinking back to when he was eighteen and with the teacher's assistant. His mind went over every moment of that day and how it went, but to him this was a lot different.

Rica grabbed the hem of his shirt and tried to pull it off with ease, but she was too short. Spencer didn't know what to do if he should let her or to just do it himself, but when she tried the second time his arms were not coming out, and she was just about jumping on her toes to reach. The barista couldn't have felt more embarrassed. Finally she pushed him on the bed. Reid fell with a loud thud as she crawled on top of him and tried with all her might to wriggle him out of the shirt. It was harder than she though to undress a tall person. After a minute she blew some hair out of her face and finally got it off. A satisfactory smile formed as she dragged her lips up the base of his neck to his lips and smiled when he pulled away.

Reid's own hands fumbled all over her body when she straddled his lower half. His eyes never left her face as she bit her lip. Spencer felt as if he had no idea what to do. He pressed his own lips together in an attempt to think, which contorted his face. Rica didn't even notice as she kissed down his neck once more and on his chest.

The Doctor felt his heart race so fast he thought it was going to burst from his chest. His hands moved up to tangle in her wet hair as he gripped it just a bit to tight. Rica jumped slightly and looked up at him. He gave her an apologetic look and she bit her bottom lip. He was scared and Rica could tell. She moved her body to up him till she hovered over his face,

"Spencer." She nodded her head with a devilish smile, "I love you."

Spencer felt his face grow hot as she crashed her lips back on his. Butterflies grew in his stomach as the rest of the night played out wonderfully.


	2. After Math

**Part Two :P hope you like :D****I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS  
><strong>**I do own Rica~**

**Thank you so much again! :D  
>You guys ALL ROCK MY WORLD!<br>****Peace and Love.  
><strong>**!Hattress!**

* * *

><p>The sun still wasn't out by the next morning. The rain crashed down outside just like it was during the night, but to him it was beautiful. It was the very thing that woke Dr. Spencer Reid up. His eyes darted around the room thinking that last night was just a dream, but when he looked up Rica was sitting in his giant chair in the corner only wrapped in a blanket with the fifth Harry Potter book in her lap. He forgot she kept them here for when she would come over and wait for him. She was determined to finish the whole series.<p>

Spencer sat up and watched her for a moment. Her lips were saying the words as she read, her now dry hair was a poof of very big curls. This was the Rica he knew and loved.

"Breakfast?" Spencer pulled her from her trance and she looked at him with a big smile,

"Coffee and breakfast?" she questioned.

"Yeah sure." He smiled.

Rica put the book to the side and got up from where she was holding the blanket close to her. Reid got up put on a pair of sweatpants and the shirt that she wore last night. Quickly Rica got a pair of boxers from the drawer and another undershirt.

The pair went downstairs in a comfortable silence, and as Rica made the coffee and a boiled the water to make tea for herself. Spencer cooked some eggs and bacon. It wasn't weird, there was no tension, and it made both of them smile.

It wasn't long till Rica started to tease him about last night. Reid's face turned bright red from thinking about it. Rica was the kind of person who didn't care if anyone knew nor did she care about keeping it personal between the two.

"I'm surprised you only had sex one other time." she chuckled. It made Reid's face even brighter, "Take that as a complement cause you took me by surprise. I mean I was ready to take the lead, but it seems you didn't need my help. You should be proud, I know Morgan will be when you see him." Rica smirked, "You can finally tell him you bagged the coffee girl."

Reid felt his face grow hot once more. He knew as soon as he would come in on Monday that Morgan would know. He always knew, but he didn't have to tell him who the girl was. That was his and Rica's little secret.

Spencer went back to the pan with a smile slowly forming on his face, his hair falling into his eyes. He pushed the hair behind his ears and bit his lip from saying something.

"Nica." Reid turned around from the pan and gave her a big smile.

"Spence." She answered back.

"I meant it last night when I said I love you."

"I love you too Spencer." Rica smiled and moved over to where he was and placed a small kiss on his lips. His arms encircled her waist as he kissed her head. He hoped this was the start of something brand new.


End file.
